An unexpected Birthday
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Have the family really forgotten Virgil's birthday? I don't think so :) Rights belong to Anderson and ITV, I don't own Thunderbirds


Thunderbird 2 landed, and a very weary Virgil entered the lounge, the lights were still on and decorations littered the floor, but no-one was around to welcome him home. Virgil sighed, not only had his family forgotten it was his birthday, they had now also eaten his cake and gone to bed without waiting for him, Max rolled over to him with a happy beep and gave him a present, Virgil smiled and took it from the robot.

"Thanks Max, it looks like I'll be the one tidying this all up." Virgil shrugged unhappily and went over to the piano, he sat down on the stool and began to play, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Virgil…" His voice trailed off and he slumped over the keys.

Someone paused by the door and bit their lip guiltily, then they hurried to the bedrooms in the house waking the family up, "Guys, wake up! He's home, get to the lounge now!"

Virgil remained alone in room for a while, he looked at the clock which read it was still his birthday and he decided to go to bed, he stood up and stretched, suddenly there was a loud cry from his brothers.

"Happy Birthday Virgil!"

Virgil turned to the voices and smiled at them, "You guys are quite possibly the worst brothers someone could have."

Gordon ran over and threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders, "We're sorry Virgie."

Virgil ran his hand through Gordon's hair, "I don't forgive you completely Gordo, you guys ate my cake," He chuckled lightly.

Scott approached the piano and nudged Virgil away from the stool, "I should be the one playing this for you Virg," He began the intro for the 'Happy birthday' chorus again and the others started to sing, Brains and Kayo entered the lounge smiling. Scott brought the song to a delicate end on a glissando and Virgil hugged him.

John joined the group in the lounge and smiled at his family around the piano, he walked past Grandma and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching Virgil.

"Happy birthday Virg," John held a small wrapped up box.

Virgil hugged him, "Sorry I was late."

John laughed in the embrace, "You got home eventually and that's what's important."

Scott leant on his hand at the piano keys and smiled at the two of them, "Shall we get this party underway then?"

Alan stuck a green hat on Virgil's head then grinned before running off, "Party time!"

John laughed as Alan ran downstairs to get more food then looked at Virgil, "We're really sorry about the cake Virgil."

Virgil shrugged, "Forget it, at least you didn't open my presents."

Kayo walked through the lounge to join the boys and smiled at Virgil, "Happy birthday Virgil."

"Thanks Kayo," He hugged her gently and felt her nestle into his shirt.

"My pleasure," She cuddled him then let him go.

The group spilt apart a little and Virgil began to open his presents in the middle of the room, Grandma watched her grandsons, they all looked happy but in each pair of eyes there was a sense of sadness, she looked at the vacant desk and back to the boys.

"Awwh wow Scott, this is brilliant!" Virgil gasped.

"Thought you could use a new amp for your guitar," Scott smiled as he leant against the sofa.

Virgil admired the model, "I love it, thanks bro."

"You deserve it, happy birthday," Scott shrugged happily.

Virgil hugged him as the others came over to look at it, Grandma came and sat next to the birthday boy.

"It's weird that dad isn't here for this, he's never missed one of our birthdays before."

"Oh Virgil, he'll come back. Remember what I said about that compass?" Grandma laid a hand on his shoulder and Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I'll never forget, it'll remind me which way to go."

Grandma nodded, "Exactly. What is it saying at the moment?"

Virgil reached into his back pocket and brought the compass out, the arrow turned slightly then stopped, he looked at where it was pointing and smiled, "To be with you guys."

Gordon chuckled, "You didn't really think we'd forget did you? Come here big guy."

Virgil found himself lost in a giant hug from his family and he hid forming tears in the circle of Tracys, "Best birthday ever, truly."


End file.
